


Deliria

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Accidental Flashing, Bisexual!Ryuji, F/M, Fever induced hallucinations, First Time, M-preg fetish, M/M, Sounding, Wardrobe malfunctions, Yusuke has the flu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:23:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: When Yusuke faints from a high fever inside Mementos, Ryuji helps Akira nurse him back to full health.





	Deliria

**Author's Note:**

> Deliria refers to the state of being where mental facilities are impared by drink or fever. This story is somewhat inspired and influenced by the Pink Floyd song Comfortably Numb.

Nothing had gone right since Ryuji had woken up. First off, he had slept through his alarm and had been late for school. Then he had lost his lunch and hadn't had the cash to buy anything.

 

So when Akira had suggested doing some training in Mementos he had jumped on it; finally something he was good at!

 

Only this had so far been another disaster.

 

"Fox! Watch your left!" Dammit! What was Yusuke doing today? Usually the artist was quick on his feet but today his every movement was sluggish.

 

Fox turned, but he was too slow and Ryuji lunged forward in growing horror as the Shadow took hold of Yusuke.

 

“Let go of him!” Something was wrong, Ryuji could sense it, but he was too fixated on getting Yusuke to safety to figure out just what.

 

The Shadow just grinned and tightened its grasp.

 

Ryuji pulled backwards with all his might as Panther aimed a fire attack at the Shadow; a critical hit. The Shadows grip loosened, then it recovered and made one last bid for its prize.

 

One last pull and the sound of something ripping and Ryuji staggered backwards with an armful off... fabric?

 

The hell? Slowly his eyes lifted from the fabric in his hands; the top half of Fox's thief suit; to the boy who should be wearing it.

 

Fox was swaying on his feet, his tail down around his feet and his suit pooled at the top of his boots. Otherwise, he was completely naked. The Shadow was gone, destroyed by another of Panther's critical hits to its weak point.

 

“Damn! Inari, what else have you been hiding?” Futaba's voice broke through Ryuji's shock as he remembered that the girls were present. Why wasn't Yusuke freaking out, or covering himself up?

 

He got his answer half a second later as Yusuke crumpled into his arms, unconscious. The sense that something was very wrong returned only this time he instantly knew what it was.

 

“Joker! We have a problem!”

 

“Yeah I can see that.”

 

“That's not what I... Fox is burning up!” Akira was at his side so fast he seemed to teleport there, one hand pushing sweat dampened hair aside as he confirmed what Ryuji was saying.

 

“Help me get him covered up again; we can't risk leaving his clothes here...” Ryuji supported Yusuke's weight as Akira got his suit back on him and zipped up as best he could. Then he threw a Goho-M into the air.

 

“This was a wasted trip. We were here all of what, ten minutes?” Ryuji grumbled under his breath as he hurried up the steps and back into the real world.

 

Akira stopped cold at the entrance to Yongen-Jaya station. “Does anyone know where the Kosei dorms are? Or what Yusuke's room number is?”

 

“I can look it up but...” Futaba shook her head along with everyone else.

 

“Okay, Ryuji help me take him to Leblanc. The rest of you can go home.”

 

There was some grumbling as the gang split up as everyone was worried about Yusuke but in the end they knew that there was nothing that they could do to help. It was up to the boys, and Futaba.

 

Ryuji pushed Yusuke into Akira's arms then knelt down. “Drape him over me.”

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yeah, I can handle his weight. He's tall but lighter than he looks." He grunted softly as he was loaded with dead weight, but he stood with ease. "Plus this is the easiest way to carry him and its only a few blocks."

 

"Futaba, go with him to the cafe. I'm gonna go see if Dr. Takemi does house calls."

 

"For you I'm sure she will." Futaba winked at Akira, something that normally Ryuji would be all over his friends about but today he was too worried about the unconscious artist he was carrying.

 

Getting Yusuke to Leblanc was easy; getting him up to Akira's attic bedroom was harder. For the first time, Ryuji realized just how damn steep the stairs were. Thankfully Sojiro was there and willing to give him a supporting hand before he fell backwards with his load.

 

"Thank you and I'm sorry for the intrusion!"

 

"Don't be, though shouldn't you be taking him to a hospital?"

 

"Akira went to fetch a doctor, so I'm sure it will be fine."

 

Sojiro nodded. "I'll go get you some towels and cold water."

 

Ryuji opened his mouth to say something, just as he felt Yusuke stir against him.

 

"Yusuke! How are you feeling..." The word tapered off as something hot and wet spilled down his back and he hastily dumped the boy onto Akira's bed in disgust.

 

Thankfully Akira led Tae Takemi up the steps moments later. "Hey can I borrow some clean clothes?"

 

Akira snickered as he tossed a clean tee and an old pair of sweat pants Ryuji's way.

 

"It's not funny!"

 

"Ask Sojiro for a plastic bag for your... er, wet clothes. I'll add Yusuke's to it later and take it to the laundromat. There's a shower in the room at the back of the bathroom downstairs." Akira handed him a key.

 

"Thanks." Ryuji hurried downstairs and took as long of a shower as he dared to before pulling on the borrowed clothing.

 

"How is he?"

 

"As far as Takemi can tell it's just the flu; his fever got so high because of how hard he was pushing himself. Dammit! I knew that he wasn't acting like himself today! I'm the leader, I never should have called the Mementos trip..." Akira's shoulders shook slightly.

 

"Hey, this isn't just on you. I could see that he was moving slower than usual; usually Yusuke is the quickest of us in battle but today..."

 

"And then there's the fact that everyone now knows just how hung he is..." Akira's cheeks pinked but he no longer looked like he was about to cry.

 

"How... what?" Ryuji's eyes darted away from Akira to the too still form of Yusuke as he slept a feverish sleep on the bed.

 

"Oh right you were behind him at the time." Akira shifted slightly. "Also, I had to agree to a 'special exam' to get Takemi here..."

 

"Special exam?"

 

"Yeah. She uh..." The blush on his cheeks deepened.

 

"She what?"

 

"I don't know exactly all I know is that it involves measuring my urethra."

 

Ryuji looked at him blankly. "Your what?"

 

"Ryuji don't you pay attention in school? The urethra is what allows urine to leave the body."

 

Ryuji's eyes widened. "So what she wants to slide a measuring stick down the inside of your cock?"

 

"Something like that yeah."

 

"That doesn't sound normal..."

 

"Well... no." Akira sighed. "But she is pretty hot."

 

Yusuke stirred on the bed, saving Ryuji from having to answer as he scrambled to grab a bucket, but all Yusuke did was turn over and fall back into unconsciousness.

 

"Hey, Aki? Do you have a spare blanket?"

 

"Somewhere, why?"

 

"I'm crashing here."

 

A small, soft head was pushed against the back of his leg. "No you won't! There isn't enough room for four of us!"

 

"This ain't up to you, Mona. I'll sleep on the floor."

 

Akira nodded slowly. "You're that worried about Yusuke?"

 

"Yeah; I am kinda pissed that he was sick all over my back but..." Ryuji sighed. "I can't just leave unless I know that you'll be okay on your own. I mean sure you have Mona but how much help can a cat really be right now beyond fetching stuff?"

 

"Then take the couch. I'll sit up with him for a few hours then wake you."

 

"Okay sounds good." Ryuji lay down and was soon fast asleep.

 

Akira settled down at his desk and got to work making infiltration tools while keeping an eye on Yusuke.

 

 

 

 

It was full dark by the time Akira woke Ryuji. "Your turn. Just try to avoid waking Morgana up; he gets cranky when woken."

 

"I do not!" The words were hissed crankily from the mouth of the black cat that Ryuji couldn't even see in the darkness.

 

"See?" Akira yawned as Ryuji stood up to allow his leader a few hours of sleep on his couch.

 

"Ryu?" The word was whispered weakly as Ryuji sat down carefully on the edge of the bed.

 

"Yusuke go back to sleep." Now that his eyes were adjusting, he could make out the shape of the bowl of cold water they had been using to cool Yusuke off, and with steady hands Ryuji changed the cloth marvelling at how hot his friend still felt.

 

"Come here."

 

"What is it?" Ryuji leaned closer.

 

Without any warning at all, fever hot lips were pressed against his own. Dry, chapped from the fever or from being licked Ryuji couldn't tell. He pulled away as quickly as he could.

 

"Y-Yusuke?"

 

"Make love to me, Ryuji." The words were slightly slurred, underscored with hints of hysteria and something that might have been insanity. The fever was making Yusuke go crazy; of that Ryuji was certain.

 

"What?"

 

"Make love to me. I wanna... wanna carry your child..."

 

"Woah what the hell?!" Yusuke had to be hallucinating or something right?

 

The overhead light was suddenly clicked on, and in the glare Ryuji could see Yusuke lying half underneath him. His sweat dampened hair was mused, his lips parted, breath coming in quick pants and he was red from the tips of his ears down to his nipples; nipples Ryuji could see because Yusuke was wearing nothing but sweat pants. He looked exactly like Ryuji had just fucked him so good.

 

"Is everything okay?" Akira's voice was soft.

 

"Yusuke... he's I dunno... kinda going crazy from the fever? There's a word for that but...?"

 

"Delirious?"

 

"Yeah! That's it."

 

Akira crossed the room and pressed the back of his hand to Yusuke's forehead. "We need to get the fever down. I'll be back in a moment, he needs water."

 

Ryuji nodded and by the time Akira was back he had Yusuke half sitting up, his back against Ryuji's chest for support.

 

"Where did I...? Ah here they are." He grabbed a sample pack of pain killers from his desk. "Doctor Takemi told me to give him these once he regained consciousness."

 

Five minutes later, Yusuke was out again, but this time it was a true deep sleep rather than passing out from the fever.

 

 

 

 

"Ryuji? Where am I?" Yusuke's body felt light as though he was floating and his tongue felt numb. Had he even spoken or had he just thought the words?

 

Ryuji appeared over him; framed by the light he looked like an angel haloed by his golden hair.

 

His angel's mouth moved but Yusuke couldn't make out any words.

 

His own mouth moved; or he thought it had. What was he saying? He could hear nothing.

 

Ryuji leaned down closer to him; a mouth was against his and hands were everywhere. Was he wearing clothing? Was Ryuji? It was impossible to tell.

 

When Ryuji lifted his legs and slid inside Yusuke there was no pain.

 

 

 

 

"Hey, Yusuke, how are you feeling?"

 

Yusuke blinked, the room coming into focus around him. "Why am I at Leblanc?"

 

"You passed out in Mementos! What kind of idiot fights Shadows with a fever?" Ryuji's voice was laced with concern, softening the harsh words.

 

"Fever?" Slowly the memories came back to him, including...

 

"Was I... er... pulled out of my Fox-suit?"

 

"Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't think that the zipper would let go like that."

 

Yusuke rolled onto his stomach; the motion made his head swim but did nothing to dull the bone deep mortification he felt.

 

If that was true what else was real? All of his memories from the previous night had a surreal air that made it hard to separate reality from fantasy.

 

"Last night did we...?"

 

"Did we what?" Ryuji sounded confused.

 

"Were we... naked together?"

 

"No. Uh... what?"

 

"Never mind; I must have been dreaming. You leaned over me, haloed by light and then..." he trailed off.

 

Ryuji sighed. "I did lean over you last night, and well, you kissed me. But that's all that happened. You were pretty out of it."

 

Yusuke nodded, glad that Ryuji was chalking his actions up as deliria.

 

"You also said some pretty wierd stuff, but I'm sure it didn't mean anything. You weren't making much sense after all."

 

"What was I saying?" Yusuke's whole body felt cold; had he confessed the way he felt about Ryuji?

 

“You were talking about wanting me to make love to you because you want to get pregnant. Like I said, it made no sense at all.”

 

“Oh...” Yusuke went pale. This was even worse than an accidental love confession.

 

“Yusuke? Hey, don't pass out on me again!” A cool hand was against his forehead and check, and he could have sworn that Ryuji breathed a sigh of relief. “At least the fever is gone. Here, you should drink some water.” Ryuji held the glass to Yusuke's mouth, and he drank gratefully.

 

“Ryuji...” Yusuke weakly pushed at the other teen, wanting to stand up.

 

He was pushed down again, overpowered in a way that made his heart beat faster despite his illness. “Don't push yourself.”

 

“I need to pee.”

 

“Oh...” Ryuji's cheeks pinked. “Fine.” Ryuji stood and helped Yusuke to his feet. “Lean on me.”

 

“I do not need assistance-” Yusuke jerked away, took one step, and found himself on the floor as his legs gave out from underneath him.

 

“Yes, actually you do, at least as far as getting you to the toilet.”

 

Yusuke allowed Ryuji to lift him back onto his feet. “Well, since the entire team knows what I look like now...”

 

“Not quite. I didn't look; I was behind you at the time. But as far as Akira and the girls go... yeah they all saw you.”

 

“Where is Akira?”

 

“He's at the clinic. Something about submitting to a special exam to get Tae Takemi to make a house call last night. Also, you owe me a new shirt. You kinda puked on me last night.”

 

“I'm sorry, I'll buy you whichever shirt you would like when I have the money.”

 

“I'm kidding. Well, not about the puke but it'll wash out. I hope.” He got the bathroom door open. “Oh, Sojiro kept the cafe closed today, so it's all ours.”

 

Yusuke shifted against him, wondering what to do now. Should he just lean against Ryuji and go or ask for privacy and sit himself down?

 

“Hey, I won't look just do what you need to do. At least its just... liquid right?”

 

“Yes. Of course.” Yusuke's fingers felt thick and awkward as he pawed at the unfamiliar sweatpants he was wearing; an old pair of Akira's, he assumed.

 

“Dude, really?” Ryuji pulled them down for him in front, his breath drawing in in surprise. “Woah, now I know what everyone was staring at.”

 

“Ryuji! You said you wouldn't look!” His bladder wasn't shy however, and as soon as he was aimed it let go. Whether or not Ryuji was still looking, he didn't know.

 

“Better?”

 

“Yes, much.”

 

“Did you mean it when you asked me to make love to you?”

 

“Ryuji...” Yusuke looked down; Ryuji hadn't touched him but his hand was close to his still exposed dick. So close; too close. “Yes. I want you.”

 

“What about the other part? That was just fever talk right?”

 

“No, it wasn't.”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Have you ever heard of m-preg?”

 

“No.”

 

“M-preg is short for male pregnancy, and is a common theme in yaoi anime and fan-fiction stories. I discovered it several years ago and...” He trailed off.

 

“And now you want to carry a kid as a boy? Wait, we are talking about you identifying as male right?”

 

“Yes, I identify as male, and yes I want to be pregnant as a boy. I know that what I want is physically impossible and yet I desire it with my entire being!”

 

“Yusuke, I need to know something. Are you gay?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Do you like me?”

  
“Yes.” The word was whispered softly.

 

“How did I not notice?”

 

“You were too busy looking at Ann and I am sure fantasizing about the other ladies on our team as well.”

 

“Yeah. I'm bi though, so I should have noticed.”

 

Yusuke spun around so fast that Ryuji had to grab his waist to keep him from ending up on the floor again. “You're what?!”

 

“I'm bi. I've never told anyone that before though; not even Akira knows. Once you get your strength back, would you like to spend the night at my place? My mom works the night shift.”

 

Yusuke could only nod, a small gasp escaping him as Ryuji tucked him away again. “No promise on the baby thing though; but you will leave satisfied that I will promise.”

 

“I will hold you to that.” Yusuke leaned over the sink, his ass pressed against Ryuji's crotch as he rinsed his mouth out as best he could, before carefully stealing a kiss.

 

“You pushed me away last night.”

 

“I had no way of knowing if you meant it last night; plus I might be an idiot at times but I'm not so big of a jerk that I'd take advantage of a sick friend just to get laid.”

 

Yusuke leaned against Ryuji, his arms around his friend shoulders. “I'm glad I met you.”

 

“Woah, where did that come from?” Ryuji shifted, uncomfortable with anything sappy. “Lets get you back upstairs then I can get you some food okay? Sojiro made some chicken soup earlier.”

 

“That sounds perfect. Later, would you be willing to model for me? I wish to try and recreate the angel I saw in you last night.”

 

“An angel? Me? Well you can try, sure, but I'm no angel.”

 

“You are an angel, Ryuji. If you weren't, it would be Akira caring for me right now as the leader.”

 

Ryuji opened his mouth to argue, only to find that he couldn't.

 

 

 

 

 

“Take off your pants and have a seat. Underwear too, please.” Takemi had locked the door to the exam room as soon as Akira was inside.

 

Akira's hands shook slightly as he undid his jeans; he couldn't even remember the last time he had been naked in front of someone else like this.

 

Briefly he wondered if he should mention his own innocence; or apologize for his little guys happy state.

 

His boxers caught on the head of his erection, drawing her eyes down as he finished undressing.

 

"Sit." She gestured towards the examination table.

 

Akira swallowed hard as he pulled himself up onto the table, his cock bobbing after him.

 

"First, lets see how big you are okay." Her hands were not gloved, each delicate touch of bare skin sending shivers down his spine as she used a fabric tape measure on him. "Hmm... eight and a half inches long... an inch around... and now please just stay relaxed."

 

"What are you going to do?"

 

"I'm going to take your temperature." She brought over an old fashioned glass rectal thermometer.

 

"Should I roll over?"

 

"No need. Just stay still." She thumbed his slit open before rubbing the tip of the thermometer over his tip.

 

Then it slid home inside him; he was stretched in a way he had never imagined he could be stretched in! It was strange yet it felt oddly good to have the glass thermometer inside his cock.

 

"There, that wasn't so bad was it?" Only half an inch was left sticking out of his slit.

 

He shook his head no.

 

Then she started pulling the thermometer out and pushing it back in, effectively fucking his slit. Her free hand pumped the shaft.

 

Within moments he felt like he was going to pee. "Stop, I... I'm gonna..."

 

"I know." Her hands never faltered.

 

His eyes slid shut; this was it! He was going to humiliate himself by peeing all over her!

 

Only seconds later it was cum that gushed out of him around the thermometer. "Good boy. I'll just get you cleaned up and you can go."

 

He had never dressed and left a room so fast in his life.

 

 

 

"Please, make yourself at home." It was a week later, on a Saturday after school had ended.

 

Yusuke toed off his shoes as he glances around curiously. The apartment was small, but full of small touches that screamed that people actually lived there.

 

Maderame's shack had been cold, almost sterile if you missed the hidden manga, and the pop CDs he had snuck in under his shirt, listening to by headphone in the dead of night.

 

Maderame had disapproved of all but art books and classical music; Yusuke unexpectedly felt like crying.

 

"Hey, are you okay? We can just hang out tonight if you aren't ready."

 

"No, I'm not fine, but I will be. You don't know how fortunate you are to have been raised by a mother who loves and supports you." Yusuke set down the frame he had unconsciously picked up; a cheap dollar store piece of plastic containing a photograph of a beautiful woman with long dark hair holding a five year old boy who could only be Ryuji.

 

"She did love you." Ryuji's hand lifted his phone; on the display screen was a familiar portrait of a mother and son.

 

"Yes." Yusuke wiped his eyes. "I apologize for being so emotional."

 

"You don't have to apologize for missing your mom or for wanting a normal childhood."

 

"Ryuji, thank you." He embraced his lover tightly, Ryuji's hands rubbing his back as he cried softly, grieving for his mothers death for the first time he could remember. He hadn't even cried after recovering the true Sayuri from Maderame.

 

“How much have you been keeping inside? You need to let it out or it'll poison you.”

 

Yusuke was just pulling away a few minutes later feeling lighter somehow from the crying, when a soft voice spoke behind him.

 

“Am I interrupting something?”

 

“M-mom?! I thought you would still be asleep. Did we wake you?”

 

She stopped, noting the red on her son's cheeks, and her mind darted back to the way he had been holding his friend. “No, I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to make you some dinner.”

 

“You don't have to, we were going to order takeout in a bit.”

 

She nodded slowly, then turned towards Yusuke. “I'm Akane Sakamoto, Ryuji's mother. He didn't tell me that he was bringing anyone over today.”

 

“He didn't? I'm Yusuke Kitagawa.” Yusuke bowed while introducing himself.

 

“Oh, you found yourself a gentleman.” She giggled, and for a moment looked as young and pretty as she had in the photograph. Then she sighed, her face relaxing back into the tired lines that hid but didn't destroy her looks.

 

“You look so different from in the photo.”

 

“That one was taken in the last few happy months before my husband... left.” She sighed. “I was so young, so foolish. I married the wrong man and the only good that came of that marriage is standing before you. But it wasn't all bad, there were good times at least before he started drinking.”

 

“Mom...”

 

“Now, I'm making you some dinner so you can either tell me what you want or I can just guess.”

 

Ryuji and Yusuke looked at one another in amusement. “Stir-fry.”

 

“Okay.” She ruffled her sons hair much to his annoyance before heading towards the kitchen. “Oh, Ryuji, do you need any cash for condoms?”

 

“MOM!?”

 

“You did invite him over for sex, didn't you?”

 

“Uh... how did you...? He's a... I'm.... MOM!” Ryuji spluttered, his cheeks bright red.

 

“You blushed when you pulled away from him; and the way you were holding screamed lovers. I don't care if you're gay but please, Ryuji, stick with boys like Yusuke. I don't want to see you end up with someone like your father.”

 

“I'm not gay! I mean sure I'm with Yusuke right now but I like girls too!”

 

“Okay, whatever you say. Do you need any money for condoms?”

 

“No, I have some already.”

 

“Ryuji, which room is yours?” Yusuke held up his sketchpad.

 

“Mom, I'll be in my room modelling for an art project Yusuke is doing.”

 

“Art? Wait, your name is familiar; are you linked with the Maderame scandal?”

 

“He was my Sensei since childhood.”

 

“Mom, you watched that special right? That haunting forest painting? That was Yusuke not Maderame who painted that.”

 

Her eyes widened as she turned back to Yusuke. “Is that true? That's amazing!”

 

Yusuke flipped open his sketchpad to a drawing he had done of Morgana napping to show her.

 

“Yusuke's a genius when it comes to art stuff. I don't know that much about it myself but yeah he's good.”

 

“He's more than good.” She handed the pad back and began pulling pots down to cook with.

 

“This way.” Once the door to his bedroom was closed, Ryuji collapsed against it. “Oh God she thinks I'm gay! At least she seems to be okay with you but man that was close!”

 

“You were scared of how she would react?”

 

“Hell yeah! Well, yeah. Though she has always put me first; she stopped wearing make-up because after my dad left she couldn't afford to buy any with the rate I was outgrowing and wearing out clothing and shoes. She switched to cheap brands for shampoo and lotion too, so that I could get decent shoes for the track team. So I don't know why I thought that she would hate me for dating you.”

 

“You care for her deeply so you wanted her approval of me.”

 

“Yeah. That actually does sound right.” Ryuji pushed away from the door, stealing a kiss before lying back on his bed, Yusuke perching on the foot to sketch him.

 

It wasn't until later, after they had eaten and Ryuji's mother had left for work that they allowed the kisses to deepen, and hands to wander.

 

“Ryuji, make love to me.” Yusuke's head was thrown back as kisses were trailed up and down the length of his neck, his clothes long since removed along with Ryuji's.

 

“Mm.” Ryuji hummed out an affirmation, before working his way lower, one hand reaching for his bottle of lube. “Just stay relaxed 'kay?”

 

“I'll do my best.” Yusuke's breathe caught in his throat as a slick hand massaged his shaft.

 

“Raise your hips a bit... good!” Ryuji pushed a pillow under Yusuke's ass. “This might hurt a bit.”

 

“Do it!” Yusuke shot Ryuji such a challenging look that Ryuji couldn't help but laugh as he slid the first finger inside his boyfriend.

 

“Does this hurt?”

 

“No.” Yusuke breathed the word out in a sigh. “It feels good.”

 

“Adding another one now.” This time Yusuke felt a brief flare of pain but it soon faded.

 

The real pain came with the third and final finger; pain that ripped through him so intensely that his entire body tensed.

 

Ryuji took him into his mouth as a distraction, praying that Yusuke would be able to relax again and let the pain fade.

 

Long moments later, Yusuke was able to breathe again, each breath relaxing him more and more. “Hey, are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

 

“No, keep going. I want you too bad to stop now.”

 

“Okay. Just a bit more and you'll be ready for the real thing.” Ryuji flexed his fingers, searching for a sweet spot that would help Yusuke feel good; just as he was about to give up his fingers brushed against Yusuke's prostate.

 

“Ah!” Yusuke's back arched in sudden ecstasy.

 

“Heh, found it. Feels good huh?”

 

“Do that again?”

 

“What, this?” Another flick of a fingertip against the sensitive bundle of nerves was rewarded with a gush of precum from Yusuke's slit.

 

“Ryuji enough! Fuck me!”

 

“Okay.” Ryuji pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up. “Lift up your legs.”

 

Long legs were draped over his shoulders as he pushed inside his lover; warm walls surrounded him and held him tightly even as arms and legs slid down to hold him close.

 

Neither lasted long; the thrill of holding someone else close, and the physical pleasure from their bodies melding together undid what little self control they had left.

 

“Want to try that again?” Ryuji blushed softly as he lay beside Yusuke trying to catch his breath.

 

“Not right now.” Yusuke sighed, as he gazed up at Ryuji's ceiling.

 

“Hey, I've been looking into m-preg and... do ya think it might be possible if we had sex in the Metaverse and were both thinking about it hard enough?”

 

“Ryuji?” Yusuke sat up in surprise. “No. I mean maybe but what would happen once we left again? Would the baby come with us? And even if it was, the medical community would make me a test subject and we would end up raising a child by seventeen at best. At worst...” Yusuke trailed off. “Besides that wasn't what I was thinking about. I was wondering if my mother would have approved of you.”

 

“I'm sure she would have. Yusuke, your mother had to have been one incredible woman to have produced you.”

 

Yusuke nodded, to overcome with emotion to speak, then, as one, they settled down to sleep.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The name Akane is a tribute to Akane Kurashiki from the Zero Escapes series.


End file.
